In a manufacturing process of liquid crystal panel, an automated optical inspection device is generally used to inspect the glass substrates of the liquid crystal panel. The automated optical inspection device mainly uses an optical device to capture surface images of the glass substrates and detects flaws like impurities or abnormal patterns.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a flow chart of daily calibration executed by a conventional automated optical inspection device. When executing daily calibration, the automated optical inspection device firstly clear products waiting to be inspected (S900). Then the device operators manually set a standard plate for calibration directly into the automated optical inspection device (S901) or set the standard plate via a plate holder into the automated optical inspection device (S902), so as to execute daily calibration. After completing calibration (S903), the automated optical inspection device then restarts to receive products to continue inspecting (S904).
The means of manually setting the standard plate by operators may likely damage the standard plate. Once the standard plate is damaged, it will have to be reproduced. Besides, the calibration process disclosed in FIG. 1 has to remove all the products waiting to be inspected inside the automated optical device in advance, so that the standard plate can be set to execute calibration, and it is to be noted that such means is time-consuming.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an automated optical inspection device and a calibration method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.